


Just Friends

by johngirl



Series: Fangirl play list [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Dating, F/M, Just Friends, Oblivious, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johngirl/pseuds/johngirl
Summary: no characters were bashed in the the making of this fan fiction.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> no characters were bashed in the the making of this fan fiction.

He looks into Isadora's brown eyes, he gets that indescribable feeling he always gets but deep in his heart he knows something is amiss. As nice as it is to be here with Smakle he can not help but to wish for her hair to a few shade lighter. For her eyes to golden and green flecks so that the light makes them look angelic. Like hers. He listens to his girlfriend ramble on and the conversation is nice. It challenges him to support his argument more so than he would with others in their group. He enjoys the time he spends with Isadora what he is so desperately trying to find, in different pair of brown eyes. Eyes that have always made the earth stop spinning and time to freeze. 

As he looks into these eyes he wishes for a different set of brown orbs, the ones that are across town and probably, if he knows her as well as he always has, they are looking into Maya’s blue ones. Another pair that he loves, but as he has gotten older he knows he loves these two sets of eyes in different way, yet still he loves them equally. Still unable to think about the one without the other, for they are so intertwined. His heart tells him this is wrong, that these eyes are not the ones he wants to look into. Further more her giggle is, although beautiful, not the giggle his heart’s melody.

The sound his ears pick up now sound so out of tune compared to the one he has come to love more than any other sound in the world. That giggle is like hearing chimes in the middle of a summer’s rain. It is light and airy, full of love and joy. This one is awkward and pours down him like a water fall. Hard, loud, and in some way harsh. He knowns it's not her fault, she can’t help that she, not the girl that is on his mind, it is his alone. For his heart decided early on where to whom it belonged. If he were a stronger man he would end things now, but he is scared of being alone. There is no assurance that his brown Pluto will catch him should he dare fall again. She has left so many times before he is scared that she will abandon him again. So he stays were it is safe, with a giggle that is off key and brown eyes that are a shade too dark.  
Farkle walks his girlfriend home, it just as melancholy as their date had been. He takes some comfort, with an ounce of guilt, in the fact that Smakle can’t to read his thoughts. If she could she would be able to tell that even though his body stands here his mind is across town, with a different brown eyed girl. Oh why can’t he be a stronger man! He opens his mouth to say the words, but when he looks up she is gone inside, door already shut. He sighs in anguish. Walking back out into the busy streets of New York, wishing the bright lights and sounds of the sleepless city would distract him from his self-inflicted agony. He has tried moving on, and from a certain blonde beauty he has done just that. Coming to love her in a completely platonic way. Oh but how that his heart stubbornly holds onto a brunette, again one shade lighter than the one on the head of the of his his girlfriend. All this time he focused on her the triangle she forced herself into, never realizing the mess he created for himself. He can’t stand to hurt anyone, but how can he go on living in a lie? Oh the irony, making her tell her feeling when he can’t even admit his own. Day by day he fines himself longing for a different pair of olive tone skin to wrap around him or different set of brown locks to run his finger through. Oh the harsh side of love is the only side to love Farkle Minkus has ever know. From his parents constant fighting, or them ignoring him for business or going on holidays they say he can’t miss school for, to the two loves of his life always rejecting him. However, she has always showered him with love, and maybe that’s why his heart is so stubborn to let go. Although it has never been in the way he wishes it would be, he always hoped that his Pluto would wake up to her true feelings and eradicate the pain inside him.

Her voice carries him the rest of the way home. “I love you, Farkle.” He hears on a constant repeat, words oh so bittersweet. Just as is the word friend that she uses to describe him. He once though that he could stand this pain, and at one time he could when two girls tangled their selves in his heart. However, now as his heart finally choose one he can’t seem to ignore the woe of love. The emotion is to strong for his semi- robotic heart to handle alone. All the time he walks his feet don’t take him home, at least not his apartment. He finds himself staring at the first rung of her fire escape. Shallowing hard he grabs the rust metal and pulls the ladder down to begin his climb. He is almost to her window when he checks his phone for the time, hopping with all his might that it will read some assured time so he can use as an excuse to leave. He clicks the button to light up his phone, 

“If it is passed 10:00 I leave.”

9:59 pm it reads. Time has never been his ally. He sighs might as well get this over with. He starts up the last latter. It’s time to be a strong man. He gets to her landing, he sees all the beautiful flowers she planted, all fail to match her beauty though. He Looks through her window and sees she sitting bed, running a brush through her hair. She is wearing purple fleece shorts and a black long-sleeved t-shirt decorated with a painted solar system, an orange image of Pluto stands bigger than the rest. A gift she got for her birthday from Maya. He takes a moment to watch as the Milky Way moves along her torso. His hands shake as he presses them firmly to his thig, after wiping them on his skinny jeans he brings his hands to the glass plane. She jumps at first startled by the noise, in a flash her face turned toward the window and her brown eyes meet his blue one.

Riley’s POV  
She smiles a bittersweet smile, he’s not the guy she wishes to be seeing a movie with. She rather is talking science with a genius friend of hers, but no she is here acting like she happy. Riley knows it’s her fault that he is with her, it's always sad when you figure out how you feel too late. Never the less that just what the young teenager did, so now she plays with his saggy brown locks, and she noticed it's not as fun as playing with Charlie’s than with his. Shortly after Maya and Lucas began dating she slowly noticed how she felt toward her blue-eyed nerd. She realizes he had been her prince and her hero, but first love is blind and she could only she a dazzling white smile paired with a prince like a build. When time moves on and feeling don’t grow how can two have a future together? “My feeling for you haven’t changed since the day I feel on to your lap on the subway.”

Charlie’s green eyes don’t make her heart skip a beat, and it is just not the same to see him get all excited over comics like it is to see him get excited over science, a debate, bugs. This how she kept herself in the moment, comparing the two boys. She knew it wasn’t fair to Charlie, it was a fair fight. Her heart had always been his even if she could not see it. It was always obvious, in retrospect, when she first found out he was being bullied she wrapped him in her arms as if she could shield him from the dangers of the world. When changed into Donnie barns and said that she would never see the old him again it is like her body went numb. She even got jealous of the thought of him choosing Maya over her. Oh why couldn’t she listen to her hearts warning signs. All that time it had been screaming at her but she never heard it because her brain screamed louder. Finally, the movie is over: the house lights come up, the credits roll, and Charlie offers to walk her home. She talks his arm with a warm smile and takes his arm. The walk home is a blur. Riley is aware that Charlie is talking, and boy can he talk. She knows he is only trying to keep out the silence and avoid the awkwardness. Her mind wonders to where he is, probably with her. She hides her frown noting that Charlies word have died and they are now at her apartment. She hits buzzer so her parents unlock the door.

“Come on up Riley,” Auggie says. Charlie lens down to kiss her and she turns her head just in time for his lips to graze her cheek. “Goodnight,” she tells the young man before her.  
.  
.  
.

 

Thirty minutes later Riley herself on her bed brushing out her hair when a knock on her bay window startles her. She turns her head to see the boy she has been craving all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
